Esox masquinongy
Esox masquinongy (''Muskellunge)' Kingdom: '''Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Actinopterygii Order: Esociformes Family: Esocidae Genus: Esox Species: Esox masquinongy Environment: milieu, climate zone, depth range, distribution range: Freshwater; demersal; non-migratory. Temperate; 53°N - 30°N. Distribution: North America: Native to St. Lawrence River - Great Lakes, Hudson Bay (Red River), and Mississippi River basins. Introduced elsewhere in the USA. Native populations are protected in portions of Tennessee and Ohio. Size, weight, age: Max. length: 1.83 m, common length: 95 cm; weight: 31.8 kg; age: 30 years Short description: Muskellunge closely resemble other esocids such as the northern pike and American pickerel in both appearance and behavior. Like the northern pike and other aggressive pikes, the body plan is typical of ambush predators with an elongated body, flat head, and dorsal, pelvic, and anal fins set far back on the body. Muskellunge are typically 28–48 in (71–122 cm) long and weigh 15–36 lb (6.8–16.3 kg), though some have reached up to 6 ft (1.8 m) and almost 70 lb (32 kg). According to past references the muskellunge attains 8 feet (244 cm) in length; this, however, has never been confirmed and is based most likely on exaggerations. A fish with a weight of 61.25 lb (27.8 kg) was caught in November 2000 in Georgian Bay, Ontario. The fish are a light silver, brown, or green, with dark vertical stripes on the flank, which may tend to break up into spots. In some cases, markings may be absent altogether, especially in fish from turbid waters. This is in contrast to northern pike, which have dark bodies with light markings. A reliable method to distinguish the two similar species is by counting the sensory pores on the underside of the mandible. A muskie will have seven or more per side, while the northern pike never has more than six. The lobes of the caudal (tail) fin in muskellunge come to a sharper point, while those of northern pike are more generally rounded. In addition, unlike pike, muskies have no scales on the lower half of their opercula. Biology: Lives in clear vegetated lakes, quiet pools and backwaters of creeks and small to large rivers. Solitary, lurking hunter on other fishes as well as on ducklings, muskrats, and snakes. Oviparous, spawn in spring as the ice melts. Life cycle and mating behavior: Some experts believe that some form of copulation happens during breeding of this species. The female turns on her side to expose her abdomen to the male who then swims against her in a forceful movement. Aftewards, the female takes a rest and deposits her eggs in the sand. This whole activity is presumably repeated one more time. Other experts believe otherwise, that only a simple and simultaneous discharge of gametes happens during breeding. Main reference: Crossman, E.J., 1996. Taxonomy and distribution. p. 1-11. In J.F. Craig (ed.) Pike biology and exploration. Chapman and Hall, London. 298 p. IUCN Red List Status: LEAST CONCERN (''LC)' '''CITES: Not Evaluated CMS: Not Evaluated Threat to humans: Harmless Human uses: Fisheries: commercial; aquaculture: commercial; gamefish: yes; aquarium: public aquariums. Category:Esocidae, Pikes